1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cholesteric liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, conventional cholesteric liquid crystal displays require at least three colors of cholesteric liquid crystal materials to achieve a full color image display. For example, three colors of a red cholesteric liquid crystal panel, a green cholesteric liquid crystal panel and a blue cholesteric liquid crystal panel are stacked to form a three-layered structure to achieve a full color image display. In another way, three colors of a red cholesteric liquid crystal, a green cholesteric liquid crystal and a blue cholesteric liquid crystal are respectively filled in the same panel in a vacuum by a pixelized vacuum filling (PVF) process to achieve a full color image display. However, the conventional full color cholesteric liquid crystal displays need at least three colors of cholesteric liquid crystal materials, thus the material cost of the conventional full color cholesteric liquid crystal displays is high. Moreover, the conventional full color cholesteric liquid crystal displays require a long time for fabrication to be completed.